


Target 2: Charlie

by Chandler



Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Harry, F/M, Flirty Charlie, Flirty Harry, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Ron, M/M, harry's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turns his sights to flirting with Charlie and Ron's not sure how much more of this he can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target 2: Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> <3 XD

Ron hadn’t seen Harry at dinner or any time that night. Harry had stayed upstairs with Bill and Fleur doing god knows what all night long. The next morning Ron ate breakfast, alone, then went for a walk outside. As soon as he saw Harry in Charlie’s Weasley sweater he should have gone back inside but he didn’t. Why? Because he’s an idiot. 

“Hi Harry.”

“Hello Ron, what are you up to?” 

Ron shrugged, “Nothing.”

“Want to play some quidditch with me and Charlie then?”

Ron nodded and the two went to go grab their brooms. Charlie was waiting for them outside the shed, 

“Morning Ron.”

Ron smiled, “Hey Charlie.”

Charlie pulled Harry in for a kiss and Ron’s face went red. 

“Oh for fucks sake Harry!”

Harry smiled, “What?

“I get it you can flirt and shit with my family, now can you stop?!?”

Harry and Charlie smiled and Harry shook his head, 

“Mh, sorry mate but I’ve no clue what you’re going on about. But if I did I’m sure this would be the part where I tell you that you still have members of your family left.   
Not to mention that you seem to think that my flirting is limited to your family.” 

Charlie, realizing where this was going, laughed, 

“Alright now let’s play.”

He smacked Harry’s ass then the two of them were off. Ron followed not to long after looking very lost.   
Charlie chuckled to himself, this should be fun, but the real question was who would Harry bring into this from the outside? Probably whoever would piss Ron off the most….oh no.   
Surely not- Harry wouldn’t- yes, yes he would. 

Well, fuck.   
This’ll be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar and spelling, leave a comment and/or kudo!  
> Love you all!  
> <3 XD


End file.
